


Choke Chain

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [5]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Choking, Dark, Gen, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he fell still, Chase grinned, letting go of his wrists. Tyler was confused at first, but understood after a few moments; this was a game of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Chain

He couldn’t even Use his Power to fight back. It was still all caged up in his head, rattling around but _useless_ thanks to Chase’s spell. Fighting back physically didn’t seem to do much good because no matter what he did, Chase didn’t _stop_.

The oldest Son of Ipswich was sitting on top of him on the bed, both hands wrapped around Tyler’s neck as he squeezed. Tyler tried to push him away, claw at his face, but Chase only leaned back out of reach, slowly cutting off his air. Tyler struggled futilely, eyes wide as he gasped for air that he couldn’t get. Eventually, he became lightheaded and weak, his vision starting to blur, colors smearing together, and he dropped his arms back to the bed.

It was right when he was on the verge of passing out that Chase eased up. Tyler immediately sucked in deep breaths of air, blinking rapidly to clear away the dark spots from his vision. Before he’d completely caught his breath though, Chase bore down again, slowly working on cutting off his air. Like before, Tyler started struggling, not able to get Chase off of him no matter how hard he tried.

He didn’t know what the point of this was, what this part of Chase’s game was supposed to accomplish. Obviously, Chase wasn’t going to kill him, because quietly strangling him wouldn’t be how he’d do it. It wouldn’t be that _easy_. 

His pulse beat quick and hard against Chase’s hands, muscles straining and contracting. Chase pressed his thumbs in, against the sides of Tyler’s windpipe while the younger boy gasped for air, scrabbling at Chase’s arms and grabbing at his wrists. It was all useless though and Chase only loosened his grip when Tyler was too weak to fight. Tyler inhaled quick and sharp, desperate for air to ease the pounding in his head and the weakness in his body. 

He didn’t _get_ it; what was the point? _Was_ there a point?

The next time that Chase started to choke him, Tyler clawed at his face again, but this time with success. He caused Chase to pull back with a pained hiss. “Little _shit_ ”

He let go of Tyler’s neck to grab onto his wrists and pin them down on either side of his head. Blue eyes faded to black as Chase instead _Used_ to choke him, too hard too quick compared to before and Tyler struggled weakly. He came _so_ close to actually passing out this time that when the pressure finally eased up he had to take a few long seconds to catch his breath enough to even keep his eyes open. He was lightheaded and weak and ready for this to just end, but Chase persisted still.

Now that he had his anger under control again, Chase was slow and steady, and Tyler was back to struggling. Until, all at once, he decided to just _stop_. When he fell still, Chase grinned, letting go of his wrists. Tyler was confused at first, but understood after a few moments; this was a game of trust. That didn’t make it any easier though.

Eyes returning to blue, Chase wrapped his hands around Tyler’s neck again. This time when he started to squeeze, Tyler didn’t fight him. Instead he fisted his hands in the blankets, breathing in shallow gasps as his heart hammered in his chest. As much as he hated it, he found himself looking directly at Chase, unable to look away. There was something so _intense_ about the way that Chase was watching him. He was sure-with a sick feeling in his stomach-that Chase was enjoying this.

Tyler’s lips were parted as he struggled for air, having no choice-it seemed-but to ignore every instinct that was screaming at him to fight and instead trust Chase. That was something he’d never expected that he would be doing, trusting Chase.

He was vaguely aware of it when Chase’s gaze flickered down to his mouth, but didn’t really make anything of it, considering the oxygen deprivation he was suffering from. It was still the last thing that he expected when Chase leaned down and kissed him though. He flinched in surprise, eyes widening more than they already were, and raised his hands to Chase’s shoulders, trying to push him away. It was a futile attempt, still would have been even if Chase _wasn’t_ choking him still, making him weak.

The last thing in the world he wanted to be doing was kissing Chase-it was right up there on the top of the list with not being kidnapped by Chase and not being tortured by Chase.

The fact that he _couldn’t_ do anything didn’t stop him from _trying_ though. He pushed uselessly at Chase’s shoulders, trying to shove him _away_ even as Chase continued to kiss him. He released Tyler’s neck, fingers curling around his jaw, holding his head in place even as the younger boy tried to turn away. Tyler was breathless and confused when Chase finally pulled away, refusing to look at him now and wishing he could scrub the taste from his mouth.

Resting his hands on the bed beside Tyler, Chase leaned down close, causing him to turn his head away and stare at the wall instead. “See, if you behave, things are so much _easier_ ,” Chase said in his ear, “So be a good dog and _obey_.”

Tyler glared at him now, giving him another shove. “Get off of me,” he rasped before coughing a little, still lightheaded. He hadn’t quite caught his breath yet now that he was no longer being choked.

To his surprise, Chase did just that-he shrugged, but then slide to the side, getting off of Tyler and the bed. Tyler still watched him warily all the way to the door, not believing that it was _that easy_. Even after Chase was gone, the door shut again, he still stared at where he’d been for a long moment. It was only when he was sure that Chase didn’t have anything else in store for him today that Tyler finally relaxed, exhaling and staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, putting his hands over his face, waiting for them to stop shaking, for _him_ to stop shaking, for the strength to return to his muscles. His heart still beat fast, and he felt unnerved, sickened.

What had _that_ been about? The kissing, not the choking-he understood _that_ part well enough. But the rest…. He shook his head. Hauling himself up when he felt he could stand, he stumbled into the joined bathroom to look over his neck in the mirror. There were red marks lingering and he was sure that before long he would have dark bruises there. As it was, it already hurt to swallow and the muscles were tender.

Letting out a shaky sigh, he lifted his eyes to the rest of his reflection, taking in his pale, unhealthy looking face. He hadn’t been sleeping right _here_ either, even less than when he’d been with Caleb and Pogue, and he hadn’t been eating much either. Hard to have much of an appetite when you were constantly being put through some new kind of torture by the same man who’d killed your boyfriend and threatened your friends.

He wanted nothing more than to get out of here and get back to the other two, to be _strong enough_ to get himself out of here and stop Chase. But even _with_ Power he wasn’t strong enough and now without it he was completely useless. Maybe he’d _always_ been useless. So useless that Chase didn’t even see him as a threat, not worthy to be killed, but something to play with.

If he _ever_ got his Power back, he would make Chase pay. For everything.


End file.
